Gag Me
by XxGoddess AthenaxX
Summary: Tea grew up not knowing her mother. When her mother dies, Tea is forced into marraige with the worst possible person- Seto Kaiba. Can the two of them manage to live together without wanting to kill each other. Azureshipping. Rating might change
1. Not So Good News

This is something that I've been thinking about for a while and had to type it. I have read a story with the same idea before and of there are any similarities, it's be coincidence.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO but I do own quiet a few teddy bears who are gonna take over the world;b

**Chapter 1**

**Not So Good News**

Téa Gardner was your average teenager. She was tall, brunette and had blue eyes. She was 17 and lived with her father in double story house. Her mother had left not long after she was born and had only seen her in person twice since then. She knew very little about her but she didn't mind because she had always had her father. She had lots of friends but had five best friends- Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Yugi and Yami. Joey was a blond who always stood up for his friends and love to get into fights with a certain billionaire. Tristan was a brunette who was always at Joey's side and backed him up. Serenity was Joey's kid sister who was currently dating Duke Devlin. Yugi's a blond with purple eyes. He sticks up for his friends even though he's really short. Yami is an Egyptian Pharaoh. Recently he was granted a body of his own by the Gods. He was also Téa's boyfriend. Téa's life had always been pretty simple- go to school, hang out with her friends, stop Joey from killing Seto Kaiba and occasionally getting caught up with helping her friends save the world. She had always been an A+ student and had never gotten detention. She got into fights and argued but not badly enough to get a detention. But as all teenagers there was one that she absolutely detested- Seto Kaiba. The two of them constantly argued. And as much as she hated him, she would never let Joey lay a hand on him. It was most likely out of fear because the billionaire would probably sue Joey or fight back. Yip, Téa Gardner's life was pretty simple.

------------------------------------------------

"Miss Gardner, what is a pachyderm?" Téa looked at her biology teacher.

"Sir, it is a thick-skinned mammal."

"Good," Téa looked out of the window with mild interest. It was Friday and all she planned on doing for the next 48 hours was hang out with her friends and practice her dance routine. She heard the final bell ring and packed up her school books and walked out of the classroom. She walked at her usual pace until she reached the chemistry lab.

"AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!!!!" Téa saw Joey and Tristan run out of the lab.

"Lemme guess, you two tried to blow up the school," Téa saw the chemistry teacher covered in chemicals and most of the lab was scorched.

"How else where we s'possed to get out of the lesson?" Joey asked with a mischievous grin. Téa walked with them to the front entrance. As she turned around the corridor she bumped into someone. She started to apologise but stopped in mid-sentence.

"Watch where you're going Gardner," Téa looked into a pair of cold blue eyes.

"Watch it moneybags," Joey said stepping in front of her.

"You should mind your own business mutt," Kaiba said and walked off before Joey could argue his case.

"Yeah, you'd better run," Joey yelled. Yugi arrived to hear him sat that.

"Not again," Yugi said.

"Joey and Kaiba?" Yami asked joining them.

"What gave it away?" Tristan smirked. The five of them walked in silence to the gaming shop. (At least Téa, Yami and Yugi walked in silence while Joey and Tristan were arguing over how they should kill Kaiba.)

"Good to see you all. Téa your father called and said that you should get home straight away," Solomon Motou said.

"Thanks. See you guys tomorrow," Téa said as she walked in the direction of home.

---------------------------------------------------

"Your mother passed away," Mr Julian said getting straight to the point. He was her mother's lawyer.

"Um…ok. Why is it so important that I know that? To me she's been dead for years," Téa asked. She had just been informed that her mother had died in a plane crash.

"Well you inherit her company- Mazaki Industry."

"I don't want it."

"Téa think about your future. You could have a whole lot more than you do now," her father said.

"What's wrong with the way we live? It's not like we have nothing."

"Well, you can't survive like this any longer. Besides, now you'll be able to live better," Mr Julian said.

"And another thing Téa, I have to leave to London for five months for work," her father added. He was an important person in one of the city's major banking companies.

"And what am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

"Well, it said that in your mothers will you are to marry one of her friend's sons," Téa looked at the lawyer with hatred.

"So I'm supposed to marry someone I don't know?"

"If you don't want to get disinherited, then yes you have to marry someone you don't know."

"But I'm too young."

"In a month you'll be of legal age to marry. Until then you will stay with your future husband. The two of you will be wed in two months time."

"Well does my…future…husband at least know about this arrangement?"

"No, he will be informed after I leave here. If he doesn't marry you, he too will have his company taken away from him," Mr Julian glanced away from Téa's glare.

"How old is he?"

"Around your age. He's a successful young man. He's managed to make his stepfather's company into a great success. Although he has got a nasty temper."

"Jeez, for a minute it sounds like I have to marry Seto Kaiba," Téa laughed a nervous laugh but it soon turned into a cry when she saw how the lawyer looked at her. "Oh shit, I'm gonna have to be Mrs Téa Kaiba."

"Isn't there any other way to do things?" Mr Gardner asked.

"No. Mokuba Kaiba is too young and Seto Kaiba is after all the CEO of KaibaCorp. Neither of you can marry another other wise your companies will get taken away. You can't even get divorced," Mr Julian said. Téa got up and walked out of the house like what she was told was normal. Once she was outside ran down the street until she got to the park where she collapsed and began to cry.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Seto's POV:**

"So you're telling me that I have to marry someone I don't know in order to keep my company?" Seto asked. He was trying hard to keep his composure but his control was fading.

"Yes, Mr Kaiba," Mr Julian said. He was basically sweating bullets under Seto's glare.

"Is there no other way?" Seto asked. He had a faint glimmer of hope but it faded as Mr Julian shook his head.

"You are the only one that can marry. Your brother is too young and you are the eldest and CEO of KaibaCorp."

"But I am the sole owner of KaibaCorp. My stepfather no longer has control over anything that happens."

"It is written in his will before then that in the event that if his closet friend dies before her daughter is of age, a Kaiba must marry her."

"So…who…am I… marrying?" Seto asked. His heart was fading. He prayed that it was someone that he would eventually feel something for but even more that Mokuba would like and get along with her.

"Her name is Téa Mazaki. Right now it's Téa Gardner," Seto's heart dropped. He couldn't get along with Téa even if he tried. _At least Mokuba would get along with her. Question is will I ever?_

* * *

AN: Please review and I'll give you cookies. Vote on my poll of you want me to update soon.


	2. Weekend Madness

Heloz;b So here's the next chappie. It's dedicated to all of my reviewers. You guys make me so pride (my friends all say that so what the heck?);b

Disclaimer: It's rather sad really but I don't own YGO. No one is willing to sell it to me;b

**Chapter 2**

**Weekend Madness**

Tea walked out of the girls' bathroom to the classroom. She had to apply make-up on her perfect skin to cover up the bags that had formed from her lack of sleep. She had spent most of her weekend learning how to manage her new life. As she walked into the hallway someone bumped into her and both of them fall to the floor.

"Hey, watch it," Téa said not bothering to apologise. She looked up and saw that she had bumped into none other than her future husband.

"Watch it _Mazaki_," Seto said.

"Don't call me that Kaiba or I swear that I'll kill you," Téa hissed.

"Try it and you'll have a lawsuit that's so big your pathetic brain won't be able to comprehend anything for the rest of your life," Seto replied. He noticed that she had make-up on. Something that Téa Gardner would never wear. "What did you finally realise that you have no beauty what so ever and now you're trying to cover it up?"

"Kaiba you are so dead, you no good son of a-"

"Gardner, Kaiba get up and get to class," Both of them looked up to see the principle standing a few feet away. Neither of them understood what he meant until they realised that they were sitting on the floor arguing while the bell had rung several minute ago.

"Yes Sir," They both said and got up.

"We'll discuss this later Kaiba, until then this stays between you and me. Got it?" Téa hissed.

"Wouldn't want you boyfriend knowing that you have to marry me," Seto said with a smirk.

"Shut up Kaiba," Tea said through gritted teeth. Both of them walked to the classroom and took their places.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Rewind: Saturday Morning**

Téa sat silently in the limo. She looked out of the window and gazed at the carefree adolescents that were roaming the streets. She would be doing the same with her friends if she hadn't had _other_ matters to attend to. Téa heard Mr Julian chatting away on his cell phone in what sounded like bad Slovakian. Téa shuddered as the limo turned into one of the richest- no the richest neighbourhood in Domino. _Fairly large house. _Téa looked at the houses. _Large house. Really huge hou- mansion._ Téa gulped when she saw the size of the house and the distance that the wall ran. _Talk about intimidating._

"Miss Mazaki, we're here," Mr Julian said snapping her out of her almost trance-like state.

"It's Gardner," Téa said rudely, unintentionally though. When the driver opened the door, she stepped out of the limo. Glancing up at the mansion, Téa couldn't help but gasp. Through the tinted windows of the limo the detail of the mansion looked simple but through her eyes it was magnificent. Téa couldn't believe that someone as awful as Kaiba could own something of such beauty.

"Shall we Miss Mazaki?" Mr Julian asked, snapping Téa out of her almost trance.

"Yeah…I guess. And it's Gardner," Téa followed him up the stairs into the mansion. The inside was far more breath-taking than the outside was. The double French doors opened to a large reception area. The dominant colours were gold and red. The curtains were a beautiful crimson with gold ties and rails. The tiles were checked red and gold. Most of the fixtures were gold and the stairs had gold rails and a red carpet. Téa had to admit that this was far better than the dark and dismal lair she had imagined.

"Would you kindly follow me to Mr Kaiba's office," Téa smiled and followed who she supposed was the butler.

"TÉA!" Mokuba yelled from the top of the stairs. He hopped onto the rail and slid down to the bottom.

"Master Kaiba you really shouldn't do that," the butler said, not so worried. _Must do that often if the butler's not so worried _Téa thought.

"Relax James, I've been doing that for years," Mokuba had a mischievous glint in his eyes. He was bouncing with energy.

"Hey Mokuba," Téa smiled and looked at the carefree youth. _One good thing._

"TéaImsogladthatitsyouthatbigbrothersmarryingandnotsomeevilmaniac," Mokuba said in one breath.

"Rewind that and say it in slow motion please," Téa was as confused as hell.

"Sorrysugarhype," Mokuba said.

"I do believe that Master Kaiba said, 'Téa I'm so glad that it's you that big brother's marrying and not some evil maniac' and 'Sorry, sugar hype,'" James answered. "Is that correct Master Kaiba?"

"Yes," Mokuba nodded his head.

"Um, ok," Téa was partly confused on how anyone could understand that but then again James must be used to it. "Illtakeyoutobigbrotherandgiveyouatourofthemansion."

_(I'll take you to big brother and give you a tour of the mansion.)_

"Mokuba Kaiba, what have I told you about eating so much of sugar?" Téa glanced up to meet the gaze of the devil himself leaning over the top of the stairs.

"SorrybigbrotherbutIlovejellybeansandsourwormssoooomuchIcouldnthelpitandImsoooosorry," Mokuba tried to avoid his brother's gaze.

_(Sorry big brother but I love jelly beans and sour worms soooo much I couldn't help it and I'm soooo sorry.)_

"Go burn it off before you start bouncing off the walls," Seto said calmly.

"YesbigbrotherlaterTéaseeyouaround," Mokuba ran out of the reception area.

_(Yes big brother. Later Téa, see you around.)_

----------------------------------------------------

Téa glanced around Seto's office. It was beautiful. Everything was a shade of blue. Seto's desk and chair was the colour of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. There was a picture of the dragon behind the desk and one below it of the Kaiba brothers.

"So the two of you understand that there is no way of getting out of this?" Ms Maki asked. She was explaining exactly what the unwilling couple had to do at the engagement party the following week. When Téa had heard her name he almost laughed but resisted the urge. Seto had resisted the temptation of asking her whether she enjoyed sushi. To add to their temptation, Ms Maki had on a seaweed coloured suit and her sea green hair was wrapped in a bun.

"Yes," Téa replied.

"Good. Now the first thing that you have to learn is how to dance synchronised with the other," Ms Maki looked at the two of them.

"I have matters to attend to. I don't have time for that. Besides I already know how to dance at formals," Seto said bluntly.

"Mr Kaiba all of your appointments were rescheduled for the weekend. There is no way of getting out of this," Ms Maki gave him a threatening look. Even though she was much smaller than Seto, she had a feeling about her that almost said 'I'm-not-taking-your-bullshit-so-do-what-I-say-or-die.'

"Fine," Seto replied. He wasn't going to complain. It just meant that he would have some time to 'relax'. But then again that would be near impossible for him to accomplish with Téa around.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Ouch!" Téa squealed as Seto dropped her for the thousandth time. She had mastered the art of being dropped in the middle of a tango. "You could try not to drop me, oh, I dunno, maybe at least once."

"Why would I want to do that?" Seto looked at the girl before him.

"You are such a jerk," Téa resorted.

"Why not just marry your pip-squeak boyfriend and leave my life alone."

"He's not my boyfriend, Yami is and I would rather marry an ogre."

"Well go right ahead," Seto smirked and watched Téa stand up with great speed and try to hit him. Lucky for him, his reflexes were better that ever.

"You two really need to get along, if you don't I don't know how you are going to live with each other for the next two months let alone the rest of your lives," Ms Maki said bringing them out of their argument.

"Whatever," Seto had almost forgotten that Téa was going to moving into the mansion on Tuesday.

"Now take it from the top. And Mr Kaiba, I suggest that you don't drop Miss Mazaki again unless you want to be going over the tango again tomorrow," Miss Maki looked down on them through her glasses. Seto silently cursed Ra for making him suffer through this.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Back to: Present**

Téa spaced out during register until the shrill sound of the bell brought her out of her daydreaming. She stood up and walked to the teacher's desk. Today her teacher was absent so the principle was filling in. It was only twenty minutes into the day and the principle felt like calling in sick.

"What can I help you with Téa?" Mr Portly looked at the youth.

"Yes sir. I would like to know if it is too late to change the subjects that I have chosen to do," Téa asked the stout man.

"Not at all but might I ask, why the want to change?"

"I don't think that the subjects that I've chosen will help with the new career I'm going to be pursuing."

"I thought that you wanted to be a dancer. We even made arrangements to have your classes include dancing," the older man looked confused.

"I really appreciate that but I've decided to go rather become a CEO. So I'm going to need a new subject timetable."

"Well, I'm sure it can be arranged. Might I ask what field so that all of the correct subjects can be out onto the timetable?"

"Basically the same as Kaiba."

"Very well," Mr Portly watched as Téa's face dropped as she said that.

An: Please pretty please review. It makes me happy. Later guys ;b


	3. Cursed Trig

Hey guys. I know that it's been a long time. I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and the favourites. This fic will have some Téa/Yami fluff.

Disclaimer: I'll officially own Yu-Gi-Oh on the 30 of February on Mars :P

Dedicated to everyone who has read and is still reading this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Cursed Trig**

Everyone turned as the door opened and Téa walked in. "Can I help you Miss Gardner?" Miss Gene asked. She looked at Téa through her glasses and raised an eyebrow.

"Um…yes. I'm supposed to be joining your…um…class," Téa was to ignore all of the looks that she was getting from the students behind her.

"Note?" Miss Gene held out her hand to take the note from Mr Portly.

"Oh…yes," Téa handed her the note and stood there while she waited for her to read the note.

"Take a seat next to Mr Kaiba. You need to do exceptionally well and pay very close attention Ms Gardner since this is the final part of the semester and no one supposed to be changing classes regardless of how talented they are," Miss Gene turned to the board. She was in her early thirties, plumpish, wore glasses and taught business studies to the matriculates. "Mr Kaiba, you will help Miss Gardner. She will need to be taught everything that she missed and you are the only one capable enough to tutor her. No excuses."

"And I have all the time in the world to help Gardner to play catch up?"

"That's good to know Mr Kaiba," Miss Gene replied with the same amount of sarcasm. "No excuses. You have the highest marks and you're the only one whose grades are higher than a B+."

"I have a company to run."

"And I can fail you in a heartbeat. Now unless you want to repeat a year because you failed one of your major subjects that not even Mr Taylor is failing, be my guest but don't waste time arguing with me," Miss Gene smiled when Kaiba didn't argue and continued with her lesson.

* * *

Téa was walking towards her locker when she was intercepted by Yami.

"Why'd you switch classes?"

"I wanted to spend more time with you," Téa smiled weakly.

"Nice try. Now why'd you switch?" Yami looked her straight in the eyes. Téa avoided his gaze and opened her locker. Yami leant again the one next to her and continued to gaze at her. "Téa I know you and I know that you would rather eat dirt then take business studies."

"I decided to change my career."

"Why?"

"I wanted to."

"You wanted to be a dancer."

"Now I want to do something else."

"Such as?"

"Something that doesn't have a shelf life," Téa was getting annoyed. "I don't have to explain anything to you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have classes to attend."

"Téa wait," Yami stopped when Téa joined the stream of students walking into the accounting classroom and sighed. "Maybe later would be better."

* * *

"What do you think you're doing Gardner?" Samantha screeched.

"Eating my lunch with my friends," Téa pointed out the obvious.

"No. **Why** are _you_ the one that gets to be tutored by Kaiba and gets to sit next to him?"

"You can have my seat if you want," Téa said casually.

"You're up to something and I'm going to find out what. I will not have _you_ stealing him away from _me_!" Samantha stormed away. Joey looked at Téa confused with a strand of spaghetti hanging from his mouth.

"Swallow Joey," Yugi said waving his head in front of Joey's face

"Téa, what she talkin' 'bout wit you and moneybags?"

"Huh? Oh nothing," Téa twirled the spaghetti around her fork.

"Nothing my foot," Tristan slammed his lunch tray down. "She's practically partnered with Kaiba in every class now since she changed her career choice."

"WHAT?" Joey didn't have a chance to swallow so they were sprayed with spaghetti and sauce.

"Jeez Joey, say it don't spray it man," Tristan pulled a piece of spaghetti off his jacket and flicked it at Joey.

"Téa is that true?" Yugi turned his head to the side and looked at her.

"Maybe," she mumbled and threw down her fork. "I'll see you guys later."

"Téa wait," Tristan narrowly missed grabbing her wrist and watched her walk off.

"Was that Téa?" Yami asked, finally getting to the table after trying to avoid being harassed by fan girls.

"Dude she's totally pmsing," Joey warned before Yami took off in the direction that Téa was headed.

* * *

"You're early for class," Seto raised a perfectly shaped brow at her.

"Whatever," Téa huffed and slammed her books on the table. "I need you to explain trig to me."

"Excuse me?"

"I said I need you to explain trigonometry to me. I don't understand it and my luck Mr Jacobs will call on me to explain Friday night's homework."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"I would have had time to go through it myself if I wasn't otherwise occupied this weekend Kaiba," Téa sighed and slammed her head on the desk. Seto rolled his eyes and closed his laptop. He inhaled and contemplated his options.

"Why'd you change your career choice?"

"Why do you care?"

"If you had any common sense, you would give up your responsibilities and become a dancer."

"And assuming I don't want to pass over my responsibilities?"

"You're an idiot. Not surprising since you hang out with Wheeler," he expected a reply but received a groan instead. "The first thing you need to know about trigonometry is that you're working with numbers." Téa laughed and lifted her head off the desk. "Bring paper and come sit here. Now you need to know that you're dealing with sides and angles of triangles."

"Thanks Kaiba," Téa smiled.

"Don't interrupt unless you want to figure this out on your own in the next twenty minutes," Seto smirked when she closed her mouth and pretended to lock it. Yami stood outside the door and peeked in through the small glass panel.

"What's going on with you Téa?"

* * *

"Mr Kaiba what is the square root of 3675?" Mr Jacobs asked. Hopefully someone in this Math class could get the answer without whipping out a calculator.

"To the second decimal position, 60.62," Seto replied without looking away from the window.

"Finally," Mr Jacobs sighed. "Now can anyone tell me the…"

"Téa, why'd you switch classes?" Tristan asked. He was thankful that he was sitting at the back of the classroom and that Téa was sitting next to him.

"It's complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up."

"I don't really want to talk about it yet."

"Well if you want to talk, I'm here," he smiled and moved his gaze forward a few seats and caught Yami's gaze. He shook his head ever so slightly and Yami sighed.

* * *

"Hey Téa," Mokuba smiled when he saw her sitting on the wall outside school.

"Oh, hey Mokuba," Téa returned the smile and jumped off the wall. "What are you doing here?"

"I finish school before you guys do and I managed to convince Roland to bring me here. Usually I go home or to Kaiba Corp but I felt like coming here today."

"Where's Roland?" Téa noticed the lack of the bulky bodyguard.

"Oh, well I kinda sent him to get ice-cream and I told him that you would take care of me."

"Last time we together, we were captured by a psychopath so I don't think that's a good idea."

"Seto modified the tracking device in my necklace," Mokuba sighed. "Big brother worries too much. Sometimes I worry about him more then usual especially when he's swamped with work. He really needs to relax and act his age more often."

"He acts his age?" both of the laughed at this.

"Not when others are around, but yeah he does," Mokuba sighed. "So why are you out when no one else is?"

"My extra subject is dancing and since I'm not doing that anymore I'm free until I decide on one."

"Why?"

"I'm going to be running Mazaki Industries so I might as well learn these things."

"But Seto can take over since the companies do the same thing and you can still dance. I doubt that he would mind. Knowing big brother, he would probably find it easier anyway."

"I'm not going to drop my responsibilities even if I didn't ask for them."

"Mr Kaiba, your ice-cream," Roland held out a cone of vanilla ice-cream to the pre-teen. "I hope vanilla is alright Miss Gardner."

"Um…thanks," Téa took the other cone and smiled. The bell rang, signalling the end of school. "And please call me Téa."

"As you wish Miss Téa," Roland replied. Mokuba chuckled at Téa's face and licked his ice-cream.

"He won't call you by just your first name."

"Mokuba, you're supposed to be at home," Seto's voice made them turn.

"Hey bro," Mokuba's eyes lit up at the sight of his big brother and he smiled.

"Bunking class Gardner?"

"If I had one."

"Hey how 'bout we go to the park?" Mokuba asked.

"Maybe another time kid. You have homework and I have documents to check," Seto sighed. "Besides I'm sure Gardner has a lot of homework now."

"Shut it Kaiba," Téa glared at him. "Besides, you're supposed to be helping me."

"Like I have time to help you when I have a multibillion dollar company to run."

"Hey Téa," Yugi's voice made them stop their little argument.

"Come on Mokuba," Seto climbed into the waiting limo that pulled up.

"Stupid jerk," Téa mumbled under her breath.

"Catch ya later Téa," Mokuba waved before climbing into the limo.

"Why were you guys talkin' ta moneybags?" Joey appeared along with Yami and Tristan.

"I was talking to Mokuba and Kaiba came," Téa replied. She exhaled before smiling. "Let's go to the arcade."

"Are you feeling okay Téa?" Yami asked.

"I feel great. Why?"

"Your ice-cream melted over your hand," Tristan pointed out.

"That poor ice-cream," Joey sighed and handed Téa a handkerchief.

* * *

Yami leaned back on his elbows and closed his eyes. He heard the waves crashing on the rocks below the pier and the sea gulls. "Don't fall over."

"I won't," he knew from her tone that she was pouting and smirked.

"Do you plan on telling me?"

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"I don't want to just yet. I'm not ready for people knowing why."

"Téa," he opened his eyes and looked his girlfriend. She was leaning over the rails with a leg in the air in attempt to lean forward enough to touch the water. They could have gone down to the beach and walked along the shore but she opted to hang over the rails and enjoy the spray of the water against her face.

"I-I just want things to sink in before I tell anyone."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Tell me when you're ready."

"Thanks," Téa smiled and jumped down from the rail. "Come on; let's go before it gets dark."

"Yeah, I don't want your father killing me."

"He's not in town for the next five months save for a week this month and next."

"So you're all alone? I don't approve," Yami frowned. Mr Gardner had never left Téa alone for more then a month. Sure she could take care of herself but he hated the thought of her being alone for so long. "Why?"

"Business," Téa replied. "It's unavoidable and I'll be fine."

"Why don't you come stay with us or I could stay with you?"

"My dad made arrangements to for me to stay with a business partner so don't worry about it."

"Are you sure? I mean you're more then welcome to stay."

"I'm sure," Téa picked up her bag and caught up with Yami, the pair falling into step as they walked home.

* * *

"Hey bro," Mokuba yawned and sat himself down on the couch opposite Seto's desk. He was surprised that his brother was home at nine as opposed to the usual midnight. "You're home really early."

"Get used to it kiddo," Seto had his eye glued to the laptop in front of him.

"Really?" Mokuba's eyes lit up.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes," Mokuba jumped up and walked to the bookshelf on the far side of the study. "Not to seem ungrateful or anything but how come?"

"I figured that if I'm working till that late at this age by the time I reach twenty-one, I'm going to have to design something to keep me awake 24/7."

"True and too much caffeine isn't good for you."

"Same goes for you and sweets."

"So sue me, I like sweets."

"Like is when you have a few and aren't bouncing off the walls."

"Bite me."

"No thanks."

"You know big brother, your theory isn't working, you're still working and not sleeping," Mokuba pulled out a thick book on the History of Pirates.

"And you're taking an interest in reading."

"No such luck Seto. I have a school project that requires one book reference and three internet references."

"Well look at my baby brother growing up," Seto smirked at the younger Kaiba's pout.

"Shuddup," Mokuba scowled. "I'm a freshman next year and I need to have something up there since I have to compete with your record. Sheesh, why couldn't I be the genius and you be the one who's happy-go-lucky?"

"So tell me what this project entails tensai**(1)**," Seto saved his work and closed his laptop, giving his brother his full attention.

"Well there's three parts. The first being…" Seto watched his brother's expression as he described his project. He sighed and smiled. His little brother was growing up.

* * *

**AN:** (1) tensai is Japanese for genius. Well that was chapter 3. I hope you liked it. Sorry that it was short but it was longer then the previous chapters. Please drop a review even if it's a smiley face;P Please tell me if you have any ideas and I'll try to work them into the story.

~Simone


End file.
